Castiel did what to Dean's little sister?
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Ok. In the future Dean's little sister  Sammy's twin sister  Allanna and Dean's gaurdian angel Castiel who has been abandoned by his brother and sisters in heaven hook up and have a kid.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in the year 2009. Dean and Sam were at each other's throats for some reason but this was become pretty much common place now. They pretty much fought every single day now.

I looked over at Castiel. "Come on Cas," I said nodding towards the door, "I'll buy you a coffee or something. They aren't going to miss us."

"I don't need sustenance," said Castiel. "You know that as well as anyone Allanna Winchester."

"Well. Then you can at least join a girl while she has a coffee or something. I was going to ask those two idiots to join me but you know how they get when there fighting. And Dean and Sam said not to go any where by myself. I'm sure they would want you to come with me. They trust you." I turned towards my brothers. "Dean. Sam. Me and Cas are going to get some food."

"Yeah," they both said as if they were actually listening.

"See. Now come on." I dragged Cas out of the room. He didn't put much of a fight. Watching Dean and Sam fight was pretty much getting boring for both of us.

We walked across the road to the nearby dinner. Since we had arrived here on Friday this dinner had been my favorite place to eat. We walked in and sat our usual booth. The waitress a girl named Sarah walked over to us. She usually worked the days Dean and Sam chose to fight so she knew exactly what I was going to order and that Cas never ordered anything but still she asked anyway.

"I see your brothers are fighting again today," said Sarah. "So. What'll it?"

"The usual please," I said.

"Nothing for me please," said Cas.

As the waitress walked away to place my order there was a commotion outside. The sound of tires squealing across pavement and the thud of someone being hit. There was a second thud as someone hit the ground. A man came running in with an unconscious little girl in his arms.

"I need a phone," he called.

I walked over to him and handed him my cell phone. I looked at the little girl. She looked like me a little wasn't that weird. A little boy ran up and started shaking the girl. I knelt next to him.

"You don't want to do that," I said. "She maybe really hurt and moving her like that could hurt some more."

The little boy looked at me in a mingle of joy and shock. It was then that I realized that the little boy sort of reminded me of Dean the age of 4 and that he had Castiel's eyes.

"Sweetie," I said, "where are your mommy and daddy?"

He stared at me. He then pulled me close and said in a small whisper, "The year 2014."

It was then that the ambulence pulled up and the paramedics loaded the little girl in.

"Is there anyone who is with this little girl?" asked the one paramedic.

I walked over to them. "This little boy came in with her," I said. "I'd like to go with them to look after them. Can I?"

"Sure," said the other paramedic. "Why don't you both hop in the back with her?"

The little boy and I hopped into the back with his sister after I got my cell phone back from the guy who had brought them in.

"What should I do with your food?" called Sarah as she brought it over to the table.

"Send it back to my room with my friend Cas," I called back. "Cas tell Dean and Sam were they can find me."

With that the doors were closed and the ambulence left for the hospital.

Castiel walked back over to the hotel that the Winchester's were staying at. When he entered carrying Allanna's lunch Dean and Sam both looked at him.

"Were's Allanna Cas?" asked Dean and Sam at the same time.

"Allanna went to the hospital with some children who were in an accident outside the dinner," said Cas. "She told me to tell you guys to come get her there."

With that said Dean and Sam were both out of the room and into Dean's car. Castiel closed and locked the door of the room knowing Dean had the keys and he did whatever angels do and was at the hospital sitting next Allanna and the little boy in the waiting room.

"Cute kid," said a nurse walking by in the waiting room. "You both must be very proud of him."

That was when both Cas and I took a better look at the boy. He did look like he had a mixture of both of us in him.

"Sweetie," I said as gently as I could as not to frighten him, "who are your mommy and daddy. What are their names?"

"Your my mommy," said the little boy pointing to me. "And he's my daddy," he said pointing toward Cas.

That was the last thing I heard before I passed out into Castiel's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

The last thing I remember was passing out into Castiel's arms. When I woke up my head was pounding and I was in a bed next the little girl who I had brought into the hospital. I looked around found that not only was Castiel and the little boy looking at me but so were Dean and Sam. They all had the same look of concern on their face.

"What happened before you passed out?" asked Dean in that voice he has when he wants an answer right now.

"It's a long story Dean," said Castiel. He walked over to the bed and sat down next me. "The important thing is that your both ok."

"What's going on here?" asked Sam.

Sam and Dean shared a look. They usually employed this look for when they knew something was up. Which this time they were right.

"You might want to sit for this guys," I said sitting up a little more in my bed.

Dean and Sam sit in the chairs next to my bed. Castiel put his arm around me for support. This set something off in Dean's head.

"She isn't dying is she Cas?" asked Dean. "Please say she isn't."

"She's not Dean," said Cas.

"Uncle Dean's here," said the little who had finally woke up. "Where? Where?"

Dean and Sam looked over at the little girl. "What does she mean?" asked Dean.

"Well as far as I was able to gather," I began, "these kids come from the future. And they happen to be mine and Cas'."

"You hooked up with Cas? Now I've heard everything."

"Uncle Dean," said the little boy, "we were sent from the future by our parents. They sent us here so we can have a better life." He looked over and saw Sam standing there. He backed up towards me and Cas. "What's he doing here?"

It dawned on Dean that this kid was telling the truth. He had been to the future. He had seen the world that these kids had come from. It wasn't pretty. He then stooped next to the kid.

"Hey," he said, "it's ok. He's not who you think he is. This is your uncle Sammy. He's not possessed by Lucifer yet. And he won't be if I have anything to do with it. You got that?"

"Yes Uncle Dean," said the boy.

"Now why don't you tell me your name and your sister's name?"

I stared at the boy as he looked at Sammy wearily. I could tell he didn't trust him as far as he could throw him. And Sam wasn't to happy with that.

"My name's John Samuel Winchester," said John, "and my sister's name is Mary Elizabeth Winchester. And are you sure he's not the bad guy?"

"Uncle Sammy's not the bad guy," I said. "He's a good guy. Why don't just get to know him? He's going to be around a lot."

"Ok," said Mary. She looked up at Sam. "He's got pretty eyes."

That melt Sammy's heart a little. At least the girl was trying to get to know him. The boy didn't look at least ready to even try.

"John," I said, "why don't you Uncle Sammy, and Uncle Dean go get us something to eat? And be nice young man."

"Yes mom," said John as he ran out of the room with Sam walking out behind him.

"Wow," said Dean. "You do make a good mom. I guess this means you and Cas just got yourself a pair of kids to take care of."

"Yeah," I smiled to myself. "Make sure those two don't kill each other. Or it's on your head."

He laughed as he walked out the door.

Cas stood up and walked over to Mary who had just fallen back to sleep. He looked at her as though he didn't know what to do.

"We will figure it out as we go Cas," I said.

"Yeah," said Cas. "I have to go talk to my sources about what this all means. Have you got everything under control here?"

"Yeah. You go talk to your sources. I'll see you later."

Castiel left. I got up and walked over to the little girl. She was so sweet. I sat down next to her chair and stroked her hair. This little girl was going to have the best life I could provide and so was her brother.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked with Uncle Dean and Uncle Sammy to the car. I still didn't trust this Uncle Sammy guy. But if Uncle Dean did why shouldn't I. Uncle Dean is the leader of everyone after all.

"So kiddo," said Dean as started the car, "what do you and your sister like to eat? What kind of food do they have in the future?"

"We mainly have rations unless dad or mom can get something special out of one of the cooks," I said.

"Well when you get something special," said Uncle Sammy, "what do you guys like to eat?"

I thought for a while. It had been too long since the last time we had any special food. The last time was our fourth birthday. That was a breakfast of french toast sticks and cake. We treasured that breakfast.

"French toast sticks and cake," I said.

"That's not dinner food," said Uncle Sammy. "Haven't you guys eaten anything special for dinner? Pasta? Pizza?"

"No." I looked down at my hands. I had never heard of the pizza thing. "I'd like to try the pizza thing though. It sounds interesting."

"You haven't had pizza?" asked Uncle Dean in a puzzeled voice.

He knew we haven't had pizza. He was the leader of the camp.

Then it came to me. We weren't in 2014 any more. We were in 2009. And there was no way to get us back to our time. At this revelation I began to cry. All I wanted was to go back to my mommy and daddy. My real mommy and daddy. In 2014. But I can't.

"Don't cry," said Uncle Sammy. "It's ok. We'll get you guys a pizza."

"I don't think that's why he's crying Sam," said Uncle Dean.

"Why's he crying then genius?"

"I don't know. You ask him."

"Ok." Uncle Sammy turned to look at me. "Why are you crying kiddo?"

What was with these two and calling me kiddo. It was just as weird as that lady calling me sweetie. I looked up at him and said, "I can't get back to my own time. I want my mommy and daddy."

Just then Uncle Dean's phone rang. He answered and listened. "All right, Cas," said Uncle Dean. "We'll be right back with some food for us and the kids."

He listened some more as Castiel talked to him about something. "All right, Cas. See in a few minutes. Take care of the girls. Bye." With that he hung up. He turned to me when stopped at a stop light. "You may be right about that not being able to go back thing kid. We'll think of something to do. Don't worry."

We arrived at a pizza place. Placed our order and waited. It didn't take that long. Then we were back in the car and on our way back to the hospital. To deal with our problem.


	4. Chapter 4

I looked up as Cas appeared in the doorway. I got up trying not to wake Mary. I walked over to where he was. He looked around.

"Are Dean, Sam, and John back yet?" asked Cas. "I have some information to share."

"They aren't back yet," I told him. "Why don't you come over here and we'll wait for them?"

We both walked back over to Mary's side. We watched her sleep. She looked so perfect. This was my future child. I couldn't believe it. And the fact that Cas was her father. After all everyone knows Cas doesn't do that sort of thing.

"Hey," said Dean as he, Sam, and John walked in with two large pizzas. "i can't believe your future kids don't know about pizza. With as much as you love to eat it. What's wrong with future you?"

"Dean," I said, "keep your voice down." I pointed to Mary's sleeping form.

She started to stir from a deep sleep to full wakefulness. She stared around as though looking for something or someone. Upon finding me, Cas, John, and Dean she relaxed. She tensed upon seeing Sam. We'd have to explain who Sam was to her.

"Mama," called Mary holding her arms out to me. "Mama. The bad man's here."

I looked at where she was looking. "No baby," I said. "Uncle Sammy's not the bad man. He's a good guy. Isn't that right John?" I knew she would listen to whatever her brother said.

"Yes mama," said the little boy. "Uncle Sammy and Uncle Dean got us pizza. You have to see this Mary. It's great."

Mary climbed out the bed and ran over to the box of pizza in Sam's arms. She looked up at Sam. "I want to see the pizza Uncle Sammy. I'm sorry I called you the bad man. I won't do it again."

"It's ok," said Sam. He stooped down next the little girl and opened one of the boxes so she could see. "This is what the pizza look like. Do you want some?"

"Yes please," said both children with angelic expressions on their faces.

"Ok," said Dean. "Let's eat. Then the grown ups have to talk about important stuff. Ok?"

"Yes, Uncle Dean," said both children.

The pizza were both eaten quickly. Both children seemed to like the pizza. They ate most of it. It was amazing to see someone with an appetite almost the same as Dean's.

While the children were still eating and watching the tv Cas pulled Dean, Sam, and me over to the hallway. He looked around.

"What is it Cas?" asked Dean. "Did Timmy fall in the well again?"

Cas cocked his head to the side. "I do not understand the referance. We have a problem."

"Ok," said Sam. "What's that?"

"There is no way to send the children home," said Cas. "What are we going to do?"

"We're going to take care of them," I said. "They are our children after Castiel. We have a responsiblity to them. Plus we are the only parents they have ever known. So why deprive them of that?"

"You want to raise these kids," said Dean quirking an eyebrow at me, "with him."

"Why not? How hard could it be?"

"Fine. We'll help you as much as we can. But this all you and Cas."

"Fine."

We walked back into the room. I walked over to the children. I sat in between Mary and John and smiled down at them.

"We have something to say," said Cas. He sounded like he didn't know how to start. "We have no way of getting you back to your own time."

At this Mary started to cry. I put my arms around her shoulders and held her close to me.

"What are we going do?" asked Mary. "I want my mommy and daddy."

"We have our mommy and daddy," said John. "It's just they're younger than normal."

"That's right," I said. "Me and Cas will be raising you guys. Because basically you are our children. Is that ok with you guys?"

"Yes," said Mary. She cuddled up in my lap and started snuggling with me.

This was going to be both difficult and rewarding at the same time. I couldn't wait to begin. I looked over at Cas. He looked like he was in over his head. I smiled at him and he relaxed a little. Everything was going to be just fine.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day the little girl was considered all right to leave the hospital. Everyone was excited. Even the children. They didn't like the hospital any. It reminded them of the places that the bad man ran.

"Who is responsible for these two?" asked the nurse who processing Mary's forms.

"We are," I said pointing between Castiel and myself. "We are repsonsible for them."

"All right. You'll need to sing these forms." She handed me the forms. "You'll need to pick up her pain meds at the pharmacy." She handed me the prescription order. "And you'll need to make a follow up appointment with your doctor. In about a week or so to make sure everything is still ok and get her prescription refill. Do you follow me?"

"Yes, ma'am," I said. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." With that she walked out of the room.

"I'll go pull the car around the front of the hospital," said Dean. "Want to come with me John?"

"Sure Uncle Dean," said John.

The two of them ran out of the hospital room like the devil was after them. I knew Dean didn't like hospital after the whole reaper thing. But what would make a little boy like John afraid of the hospital.

"It because the hospital is owned by the bad man in the future," said Mary.

I understood then. It was the same reason he was afraid of Sam. Lucifer owned the hospitals and everything in the future. Lucifer pocessed Sam. That made them both basically scary for both the children. I couldn't blame them I would have been scared too.

"Well," I said, "the bad man is not in charge here. He won't be if we have anything to say about it. Isn't that Cas?"

"Yes," said Cas. "Everything will be all right. The bad man won't get the chance to be in charge."

"I hope not," said Mary. "I don't like him."

"Me either," I said. "You see he's trying to take away my brother. Uncle Sammy. You remember him. Well he's trying to take him away."

"That's mean," said John's voice from the doorway. "Can we go now?"

"Not yet," Dean said.

"Yeah," I said. "We have to go get your sister's meds at the pharmacy. Then we can leave."

I helped Mary into the wheelchair and then we were off to the pharmacy.

"How can I help you today?" asked the pharmacist.

"We need this perscription filled before we leave," I said handing her the perscription order.

"Ok. This be up in about a few minutes. You can wait over there."

"Thanks."

We went over to where there were a few chairs situated. We waited for about fifteen minutes. The pharmacist motioned us over.

"Your perscription is ready," she said. "Your insurance paid for so there is no charge. Have a good day." She handed me the perscription.

I turned to the childern. "Come on," I said. "It's time to go home."

"Yay." called both of the kids.

We made our way to Dean's car. From there it was back to the motel. We got another room. It just made sense we all wouldn't fit into the one room. So me and the kids would stay in the new room and the boys would stay in the old one. It's a good thing the rooms are right next door to each other.

"Ok," I said. "It's time for bed time. Tomorrow will get you guys some more clothes. Ok?"

"Ok," said the kids. They hoped into bed and fell fast asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow. This was the beginning of brand new world for both of them. Hopefully they would like it.


	6. Chapter 6

This was the day from hell. Dean was sure of it. After he would know. He went there before. It hadn't started out like this. The day had actually started out pretty good. Everybody woke up on time but from their it got bad.

"Dean," came Allana's weak voice from the bathroom of the room she and Mary and John were sharing.

"What's up?" I asked. I should have known right then and there it wouldn't be anything good. I walked over to were I heard her voice.

"I'm not feeling to well."

Mary and John were beside me looking disappointed. "Does this mean we can't go shopping today, Mommy?" asked Mary her little lip quivering like she was going to cry.

"Don't make her feel bad Mary," chided John. "It's not right."

I stooped down to the kiddies size and turned them toward me. "You know what guys," I said not realizing what a mistake I was making, "why don't daddy, uncle sammy, and I take you guys shopping? How does that sound?"

"Yay!" both kids cheered.

"Go get dressed. I'll go get your dad and uncle Sam." I walked over to Allanna and helped her back to her bed. "Don't worry. We can handle this."

"Are you sure?" Allana asked. "We can do this another day you know."

"I practically raised you and Sammy. I think I can handle kids."

If I would have known what was going to happen I would never have said that.

So about twenty minutes later Castiel, Sam, Mary, John, and I were all in the car. That's when it started to get worse. You see Mary and John think they can get away with anything. Which is basically true because Cas won't punish those kids for anything. So it was no surprise that he didn't stop the fight that started soon after we got going.

"Guys," called Sam. "You shouldn't be fighting like that. You could distract uncle Dean and then he'd get into an accident. You don't want that now do you."

"No uncle Sammy," said both kids.

The fighting stopped for a while. And as soon as it stopped it started back up again.

"Ok," I said pulling over to the side of the road. "Cas can you sit in between them or something."

"Yes Dean Winchester," said Cas.

The rest of the car ride was uneventful. We decided we'd take the kids to the local Walmart. You see they said they had never seen the inside of one. Which I believe because I've seen the future. So yeah. We got into the store and did our clothes shopping and then all hell broke lose. I mean it. All hell broke lose.

It started when the kids were told that we were only out to get clothes and shoes for them. That didn't suit them. But instead of throwing a tantrum like normal children what do they do they tear off in two different directions.

"All right," I said. "Sammy, and Cas why don't you go after Mary. I'll go get John."

I peeled off in direction I saw John running while Sam and Cas ran off in Mary's direction. It didn't take me long to find were John was. I knew it was him as soon as I saw the group beggining to form around the game console area.

I walked up and tapped him on the shoulder. He didn't even turn around. "Not now uncle Dean," he said. "I'm playing a game."

"We have to go," I said.

"But...But...But..."

"No buts mister. Now let's go find your sister and go."

"No fair. I want to play the game."

"Me too, uncle Dean," said Mary's voice from behind as Sam, and Cas pulled her up. "I want one."

"Can we? Please?" both children said pulling the puppy dog face.

And damn if I wasn't a sucker for it. I bought them both a DS and some games for it.

Before I got suckered into buying anything else I payed for the clothes shoes and games items. And we left. But the day didn't get better because as soon as we got in the car...

"I'm hungry uncle Dean," said Mary's voice from the back seat.

"Yeah," said John's voice. "I'm hungry to uncle Dean."

"Ok," I said. "We'll stop and get burgers."

"I want tacos," said Mary.

"I want chicken," said John.

"Why don't we agree one place?" I asked.

"Tacos," cried Mary.

"Chicken," cried John.

"Dean," said Sam, "why don't you just buy Mary tacos and the rest of can get food from McDonalds."

"Ok."

So I was suckered into buy food from two different places. At least the day got better. You know how it got better. We finally made it home. I walked up to Allanna and handed her the food we'd picked up for.

"Never again," I muttered as I walked off. "Never again."


	7. Chapter 7

I was sick for about a week after Dean had taken the childern to get clothes and stuff. But now that I'm better I had a plan to do something. Something for just Cas, the kids, and myself.

I pulled Cas into the room that I shared with Mary and John. Sending them over to torture Uncle Sam and Dean.

"Cas," I said, "why don't we take the kids to go see a movie?"

"Are you sure your up to it?" asked Cas. He looked like taking the kids any where was the last thing he wanted to do. I definitely had to ask John and Mary what they had done on their last outing to make the boys not want to take them any where.

"I'm sure Cas. After all I barely got to spend any time with them when either they or I weren't sick. Or on bed rest. So you are coming with me weather you want to or not. Got it mister? Come on." I pulled into Sam and Dean's room. "Guys we're going to the movies." I told the kids.

"Yay!" they chorused as basically one kid.

"Can Uncle Sammy and Uncle Dean come too," asked John.

"Yeah," agreed Mary.

"Oh. Me and Uncle Sammy," Dean began, "have something do today. We'll catch up with you guys later on. How about for dinner? I think your mom and dad want to spend some time with you guys."

"Ok," said both kids jumping up and down.

"What do you guys want to see?" I asked them hoping that they would chose to go see the kiddie movie instead of the war movie.

"I want to see the monkey movie," said Mary.

"Me too," said John.

"I wish to see the monkey movie as well," said Cas.

"Ok," I said. "The monkey movie it is then. Go get your coats on. Ok?"

"Yeah," said the kids running off to get their coats on.

I turned to Cas. "I'm glad they chose the monkey movie instead of the war movie," I said. "They have had enough war in their life times."

"Yes," said Cas.

"We're ready," said both kids.

"OK," I said. "Let's go."

We got into my new car and drove off to the movies.

"How can I help you?" asked the kid behind the counter at the theater.

"I'd like two kids ticket and two adult tickets for the new Curious George movie," I said.

He told me how much they cost and I paid the man and went into the place. I bought some popcorn. Then we went and got our seats. It was like the kids had never seen a movie before. Then I remembered they probably had never seen a movie in a movie theater. They were good all through the movie. when we got back to the hotel Sam and Dean where there waiting for us with a big pizza.

Dean pulled me into the other room. I was definitely not ready for what he said next. "We have to train the kids," said Dean.

At that my blood froze in my veins there was only one reason Dean would suggest this. And I knew that it was not good.


	8. Chapter 8

Gabriel was sitting around his appartment as usual for a normal day. He was just watching tv and eating a candy bar. Nothing was going to ruin his day. Boy was he wrong.

A knock sounded on the door. "Hold on a second," I yelled. Who was calling at this time of the afternoon I thought as I went to open the door.

"Hello uncle Gabriel," said the two little kids standing on my doorstep.

"Do I know you two," I asked looking the kids over to determine who they were. They looked like Winchesters. I might as well take them and call the boys. "Why don't you two come in?"

"Thanks," said the little girl who nudged her brother in the ribs.

"Yes. Thanks," said the little boy giving his sister a look that was a cross between amusement and anger. "My names John Winchester. This is my sister Mary. Your our father's brother Gabriel. Right?"

"Whose your father?" I asked.

"Castiel," Mary answered as if this was obvious.

"Yeah. Why don't I just call some friends of mine to come get you guys?"

"Oh yes. Do call uncle Sam and Dean," said John. "They'll be wandering were we are by now."

"Just stay right here." I went into the other room and dialed Dean's number and told him where the kids were. He sounded relieved and said Allanna, Cas, Sam, and him were on their way. I walked back to were the kids were to find no one was waiting for me. "What does stay here mean to you guys?" I asked no one in particular because no one was there to answer.

I then heard a giggle in the other room. That was my candy room. Oh no they didn't. I ran towards the sound as fast as I could. I needed to save my candy. When I got to the room I almost died. You know if angels could die. Smack dab in the middle of room were the two little intruders cover from head to toe in melted chocolate. Then they had the audacity to look up all cute like and say in those tiny little voices all kids have, "Want to share some chocolate uncle Gabey?" I mean sure I thought it was funny but this was my chocolate and they invited themselves to it. So I sat them down but that didn't last long. The little girl got up and tore down hall like a bat out of hell. The little boy went the other way.

"For love of God," I yelled, "am I being punished for something?"

Then from the now open doorway there was laugh. I towards the sound and whose standing there but Dean, Sam, and Allanna Winchester with my brother Cas. And behind them now clean as can be the two torturers themselves.

"Thanks for watching them, Gabe," said Allanna smiling slightly. "What do you guys have to say to Uncle Gabriel?"

"Uncle Gabriel's cool," they both said at the same time. "Thanks."

"Whose going to help me clean my house?" I asked as the group walked out the door. Oh well I thought as I snapped the house clean. It's a good thing I'm arch angel. I can just snap my house clean. I will get those Winchester, and my brother back if it's the last thing I do. I then went back to watching my tv shows and eating my chocolate bars. Life went back to normal.


End file.
